Temptation Waits
by bookworm26
Summary: This was always different for them. There were rules and boundaries that they couldn’t stop breaking. It’s a vicious cycle. Their vicious cycle. Maybe they’d see an end. HC. Post Meaning.
1. Chapter 1

Temptation Waits

'_Let's re-arrange. I wish you were a stranger I could disengage. Just say that we agree and then never change.'_

Over my head (Cable car) – The Fray

'_You are not healthy.'_

He can see her sitting in a booth at the bar. He wonders how he came to be here, or why the hell he is even staring at her. Half of his mind urges him to leave. Leave her. Leave everything that is happening or could be happening or can't happen behind and just go home. He know's he should listen to that half. But her responds to the other.

He swings the door open and walks into the bar. He (hates) the newfound confidence he has gained since being able to walk again. People notice things. He hates people noticing things.

'Interesting,' He began, sliding into the booth next to her unannounced. She looked up, her eyes widening as she stared at him.

'What?' She asked. The first question that pops in her head is 'what the hell are you doing here', but she seemingly is shocked out of asking.

'You. Here. By yourself. I find that interesting,' He replied, fingering the napkin that is set on the table.

He looked up at her and saw that she was staring at him with mixed bemusement and anger. Her lips were pursed and she rolled her eyes swiftly, before picking up her glass of wine and taking a sip.

'Like you don't do stuff by yourself. Oh, wait … Am I thinking of someone else?' She replied sarcastically, looking up at him and raising her eyebrows mockingly.

A smile appeared on his mouth and he went back to fingering the napkin. This was always different for them. There were rules and boundaries that most people set in place, boundaries that were set in place in every relationship. But them, for them, things were different. Boundaries were placed, and then overstepped. It was a vicious cycle, yet something that he couldn't see himself dismissing.

'So you decided to come here by yourself. You would rather be by yourself in a bar than with me?' He looked up at her and waited for an answer.

Waiting. This was always the problem.

He could see her brain ticking away as she didn't look up at him, but continued fingering the stem of her wine glass. Finally she looked up at him, her lips still pursed in a way that reminded him of her reply that afternoon. He (hates) that he finds her glare attractive.

'You were testing me. To see if I would go out with you now that … your leg is mildly better. I wasn't going to accept because believe it or not, I know you. You were just jerking me around,' She stated, looking away as she did so and ran her fingers over her glass.

She sounded oddly sure of herself. He wanted to quash that theory.

'And what if I wasn't?'

He held back a smirk when he saw her tense up in her seat, stopping her fingers from moving against the glass. He caught her off guard. Again. It was that unpredictability that she hated the most.

Hate. It was a strong word, especially for her.

'Don't,' Her voice is soft, and she didn't look up at him. That would mean facing it. This. And everything she had planned on avoiding.

It annoys him. Her. Him. This. Everything and nothing and whatever the hell he is doing here annoys him. Because at that exact moment all he wants to do it touch her.

So he does.

His fingers brushed against her arm and she stared at him. He can almost hear her breath catch in her throat. It gives him an odd sense of power and control that a simple touch can make her stop like that. Makes him want to do it more.

'House …' Her breathing was shallow and he smirked as he leant forward slightly and brushed his lips against her neck.

Her eyes closed slightly and her breathing became less regulated as she attempted to process what was happening. But this was him. And this, this was making her mind spin and everything she wanted to say or not say couldn't or wouldn't come out.

He moved his lips over to her ear. 'Come on. Let's get out of here.'

Before she could respond, his hand was off her arm and he had slid out of the booth, walking out of the bar. She stared after him, contemplating what to do. And against her better judgment –

She followed him.

The air was cool as she stepped out of the bar and her heels crunched into the gravel. It was dark; the only light illuminating the car park was the dim streetlight a little to her left. He was a few meters in front of her, walking across the gravel, to where she didn't know.

'House …' She stopped at her car and looked at him. He turned around and gazed at her.

Stare. Stare. Stare. It was always the same and no matter how much she wanted to look away or talk, she couldn't. She never could. His gaze was almost hypnotic and she held it as he took a few steps towards her, stopping right in front of her.

Her heart thumped in her chest. Her breathing wavered. And before she could do anything he had pressed his lips firmly on hers, pining her to her car door.

He heard her gasp. It provoked him to press against her more firmly, moving his hands to her waist, tugging at the pink shirt she was wearing. He bit her bottom lip and she opened her mouth in response, allowing his tongue entrance into her mouth and feeling it collide with hers. She moaned slightly, her hands grasping his jacket as his free hand went into her hair.

Abruptly, he broke off, leaning his forehead against hers. Her lips were swollen and red, and her breathing was ragged when her eyes fluttered open.

'_Not_ a test,' He muttered softly, before kissing her swiftly on the lips and walking over to his car. She watched him go, her hands pressed against the cold metal of her car to steady herself.

It's here that it starts.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own, unfortunately.

"_There's a light at the end of this tunnel. You shout cause you're just as far in as you'll ever be out."_

- Breathe (2am), Anna Nalick

Simplicity.

There were times and places for it. Most things were simple. There were always other options, options that would lead to different events occurring and different outcomes which would ultimately lead to the next event.

Things were never simple with them.

She is confused. And frustrated. And completely and utterly in awe at what had occurred a few hours ago. She couldn't sleep, opting for lying back on her pillows and staring blankly up at the ceiling as her mind ran over and over that kiss and the way he held her and tugged on her shirt –

She needed to stop thinking about this.

His touch was dangerous. She had spent so much time pushing back these feelings, attempting to detach herself from everything that was him. Everything that could lead to this. And the thing she hated the most is that she _can't_ detach herself.

She never could.

Her head snapped to her bedside table as she heard her cell phone vibrating against the wood. The blue lights flashed and caller ID let her know exactly who it was.

She rolled the phone in her fingers, working out quickly in her mind what to do. 'House' seemed to flash more incessantly and she rolled her eyes at her non-ability to deny him before flipping the phone open and holding it to her ear, sitting up against her pillows.

'Is there something you want?' She decided quickly to take a direct approach.

She heard him chuckle on the other end of the phone. She pursed her lips and rested her head against the pillows propped up on the headboard of her bed.

'Someone's touchy,' He stated, and she could almost see him rolling his eyes.

She sighed, running her fingers through her hair. 'House … I'm tired. I don't want to deal with this right now.'

'Liar.'

It took every ounce of her restraint not to just hang up on him right there, or toss the phone on the floor and let him hang. She opened her mouth to respond before he continued.

'You _do_ want to deal with this now. You never like to leave things hanging in the air. I can just imagine you sitting in bed, wracking your brain about what happened. You wouldn't be you if you didn't. Aren't you glad I called you so you can stop thinking about it?' He finished, his knowing voice penetrating her ear and causing her to tense up.

'It was nice of you to call and psychoanalyze me, but I have to get up early. Unlike you, I actually care about turning up to work on time,' She replied, rolling her eyes and fingering her bedcovers.

Her finger hovered over the 'stop' button when he spoke.

'Tomorrow. We'll see.' And the dial tone echoed in her ear.

"_Did you notice did you take the time to listen to my breath or to my words?"_

He had routinely avoided her all day.

A glance when she had walked into the office that morning. A smirk when he saw her gaze away from him quickly and busy herself with inanimate objects around her.

This was how it was going to be.

It amused him more than anything.

He sat in his office at the end of the day and watched her through his glass door. She was walking around her office, putting away files and switching off lamps. Her computer was the next to be switched off and she pulled on her jacket before picking up her bag.

The way she moves draws him in. He sees Cameron, the graceful widow who can always see the good in everybody. The Cameron who, up until recently, couldn't speak an ill word towards anybody.

He had changed that.

She walked past his glass door and couldn't help turning her head to face him. There was a flicker of doubt etched across her features. He stared at her, attempting to figure out exactly what she was thinking. She looked away and placed her hand on the cold glass of the door, pushing it open and stepping out into the corridor, walking out of sight.

He needed to finish the beginning.

It was a cool night when she stepped out of the automatic doors of Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. She tugged her jacket closer around her and stepped down the cement landing to the car park.

She wanted to get home. Home was where _he_ wasn't. He had avoided her all day, and without a flicker of doubt she knew that he _was_ testing her. He kissed her to see her reaction. He called her to see her reaction.

She wasn't going to feed his narcissism.

'What, leaving without saying goodbye?'

She stopped, her heels crunching into the cement as she froze, hearing him step up behind her. It was stupid really, to think that this wouldn't happen. He kept on doing this. He needed to do this. And she didn't want to be his new toy.

'Was planning to,' She answered, keeping her voice even as she decided to keep walking over to her car. She stopped at the door, grabbing her keys out of her bag and sticking them in the lock. She opened the door and jumped when his hand came up from behind her and pressed the door shut.

'Not yet,' He stated, his breath warm against her neck.

_Not again._

'House … ' Her voice was tired. Almost begging. Start and stop and stop and finish. She was sick of this beginning and then ending and everything that he had been doing to her was nothing compared to now.

He slid his hands around her waist and turned her around to face him, pressing her against her car. A lump gathered in her throat as she stared at him. Because it _was _happening again. And she didn't want to spend the rest of the night sitting in her apartment going over and over _this._

'This is happening,' His voice whispered against her ear as he brushed his cheek against hers. There would be a mark. His mark. A mark of this and it would never let her forget.

'This is always happening,' She managed to mutter back, as her hands instinctively went to his forearms.

His lips brushed against her cheek. Her eyes fluttered closed and her mind began spinning at just the feel of his lips on her skin. It burnt and it stung and it felt like her heart was going to cave from the pressure. Her eyes prickled with tears at the sensation.

'Not like this.' He didn't wait for her to attempt to reply and moved his lips to hers, capturing them in his own and pulling her against him.

She whimpered slightly and even though her mind was screaming in protest because she _knew_ how this would turn out, she melted into him, allowing him to pull her flush against him and move his hands over the small of her back. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip and she opened her mouth in response, tasting him and moaning all in the same breath.

He broke off softly, his hand still in her hair and the other still wound around her waist. She swayed slightly, her eyes still closed as her hands rested on his chest. He smirked and rubbed small circles on her hip as she opened her eyes.

'You need to stop doing that,' She said softly, looking dazed.

He gestured his head over to his car. 'Come with me,' He said, letting go of her waist.

She nodded, unable to think of anything else but the feel of him pressed against her and his mouth on hers. She picked up her bag, leaving her car and walked over to his, sliding into the passenger seat. He turned on the ignition and without another word sped out of the hospital car park.


	3. Chapter 3

"_Back me down from backing up. Hold your breath now it's stacking up. Etched with marks but I can deal. And you're the problem._"

Straightjacket Feeling, All American Rejects.

They sped along the highway in silence.

Every now and then, she would softly cock her head to the side and see him gazing out in the road in front of them, his fingers tapping on the steering wheel. She quickly moved her head back to the road before he turned to look at her.

This was more awkward that she had figured it would have been.

In actual fact, she hadn't given this much thought at all. She had no idea where he was driving to or why. Nor did she have any clue why he was taking her with him. She bit her bottom lip and clasped her hand around her knee, staring out the window. This shouldn't be happening. She was Allison Cameron. The Allison Cameron who _always_ thought things through before walking into any situation. The Allison Cameron who for whatever reason always knew where she was going and had a formal structure.

He had messed around with this Allison Cameron and she didn't know whether to hate him or thank him for it.

The silence was deafening and she shifted slightly, leaning her arm on the window. She thought she heard him smirk softly but she was momentarily lost for words when he pulled up into a rocky gravel car park and stopped the car.

A lake.

'What are we – ' She was cut off when he turned the key off in the ignition and opened the door, stepping out. She blinked, looking out the window before opening her door and stepping out in the cold air.

He had already begun to walk. She followed him, looking around at the footpath that surrounded the lake. The water looked black; it gave off a certain bluish whitish tinge as she moon shone off it. She shivered slightly and looked at him over near the edge.

He sat down at the edge of the lake, leaning his back on the tree trunk behind him. She stopped next to him, before leaning down and sitting next to him.

Silence. Once again it echoed through the small distance between them.

She looked over at him staring out over the water. There was a certain amount of simplicity in his features and he leant over, picking up a rock, before tossing it into the water, causing the blackish liquid to ripple.

'What are we doing here?' She was the first to break the silence.

He continued to stare out into the water, not shifting. 'I used to run,' He stated simply, looking down at his lap and brushing a fleck of dirt off his jeans.

She opened her mouth slightly to reply, but closed it, waiting for him to continue. This was one of those odd situations that occurred every now and then. She vaguely remembered the time he told her about his parent's in his office, the first and only real time he had opened up to her.

She sensed now was one of those moments.

'Here,' He looked over the track before redirecting his gaze back to the water. 'A long time ago. It's a nice place. Quiet. I sometimes come here to think.'

'About what?' She asked, somewhat taken-aback by her own confidence at directing such a question at him.

He shrugged. 'Work mostly,' He replied. He looked back down at the ground and she sensed that he wanted to tell her more. Wanted to, but couldn't.

He finally looked at her, his eyes staring down into hers. She hated when he did that. Hated it, and needed it all at the same time.

Much like _this._

'Lets go,' He said, standing up and brushing off his jeans. She stood up after him, bemused as he began to walk around her and over to the car.

'Wait.' She grabbed his arm and turned him around to face her. 'What was all this about?'

He didn't reply, but stepped closer to her. She swallowed, biting her lip as his hand went to her hip, gently pulling her to him. He stopped inches towards her face and stared at her, not speaking.

'Spontaneity. You like that sort of thing, don't you?' He muttered.

She smirked before he leant down and closed the gap between them, pressing his lips firmly on hers. It was short, and he broke off before she could even think. He cocked his head in the direction of the car.

'You coming?'

His lips were on hers even before she had unlocked her door. She fumbled with the lock from behind as her free hand went to his neck, pulling him closer to her. The door swung open and they stumbled in, her bag and his jacket dropped on the floor at the doorway.

He kicked the door shut and pushed her deeper into her living room, his hands moving around her waist and her's wrapping around his back. She moved her hands under his shirt, before tugging the hem up and over his head, tossing it on the couch behind her. He bit her lip, before she opened her mouth in response, moaning as his tongue collided with hers.

His hands fingered the hem of her shirt before he slid it over her head, pulling her closer to him as his lips left her mouth and went to her neck. She moaned - - or maybe it was him - - when her fingers went to his belt buckle and began undoing it. Her hand brushed against him as she pulled his jeans down his legs and kicked them out of the way. He leant up into her and a deep groan escaped his lips.

She smirked, her arm wrapped around his back as she pulled him down the hall into her bedroom. He stopped her before they made it to her door and pressed her against her wall, his lips connecting with hers again.

'I want you,' He muttered against her lips, but it came out more like 'I wa-n't _you_' when her fingers brushed against his erection again. She leant up and pressed her lips on his again, before backing him up into her bedroom and onto her bed.

She straddled him, and his hands worked their way to her pants, undoing the button and zipper. She pulled them off, leaning down and running her mouth along his jaw line before he moaned and grabbed her around the waist, shifting her so that he was now on top of her.

His hand moved down to her thigh and he slowly began moving up, rubbing in small circles along her skin. She arched against him slightly, biting her lip as he moved his lips back to her neck. His fingers ran along the hem of her underwear, before he pulled them down completely, tossing them on the floor. He moved his lips over to hers, kissing the corner of her mouth. He positioned himself over her before entering her, kissing her swiftly on the lips to drown out the moan. She arched against him as he began moving in a steady rhythm, rocking against her hips.

She moaned slightly as she came, grasping his forearms as she pressed her mouth on his shoulder. He felt himself build up soon after, releasing before he collapsed next to her.

He moved his head slightly and watched her. Her eyes were still closed, her face red and flushed as she attempted to regulate her breathing. He smirked, and she opened her eyes, turning her head to face him.

He shifted slightly, moving over to her and pressing his lips to her forehead. She let out a slow breath and leant against his shoulder, allowing herself to drift off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

"_I've got to be honest I think you know. I'm covered in lies and that's ok. There's somewhere beyond this. I know."_

You're a God, Vertical Horizon

The morning sunlight streamed into her bedroom window and illuminated the room. She opened her eyes slightly, and held her hand up to her face, blocking out the light. She moved her head to the right slightly and saw him, lying back on her pillows and staring at her.

The image made her stomach flutter.

'Morning,' She said softly, brushing her bangs out of her face.

'Morning,' He replied roughly, his forehead creasing slightly as he continued to stare at her.

She suddenly felt rather self conscious, noticing that the only thing that was covering her was the loose sheets of her bed and she pulled them tighter around her, sitting up. She moved forward a bit and looked at her clock on her beside table.

'It's 9:00am,' She groaned, rubbing her forehead.

'It's early,' He replied.

She smirked. 'Early for you. I'm usually in the office way before now.'

He sat up softly and moved his face over to her shoulder. He kissed it softly, before moving his face up to hers. She stared at him, completely taken aback by _this_ side of him as he curled an arm around her waist and pressed his lips gently on hers. She responded, opening her mouth as he pushed her back down on her bed and hovered over her, moving his mouth against hers.

Her cell phone began buzzing against the wood of her beside table.

She moved her head slightly, unwilling to break away from him, to stare at the phone. He moved his lips to her cheek, then down to her neck, running his hands up and down her sides. Letting out a frustrated groan when her phone didn't stop ringing she reached her hand over and picked it up, flipping it open and holding it to her ear.

'Hello,' She mumbled into the phone, slightly distracted at the fact that he was still kissing her neck.

'Cameron? Where are you?' Chase's voice echoed in her ear from the other end of the phone.

'Hm. I – I'm just running a little late,' She managed to say, her hand grasping his arm as he kissed her on the lips.

She held the phone away, kissing him back. 'We have a case. Do you know where House is? We can't get through to him.' Chase asked, his voice loud enough so that even he heard it.

'I'll be in soon. I'll try to get a hold of him,' She snapped shut her cell phone and tossed it on the bed, bringing both her hands up to curl around the nape of his neck, pulling him against her and placing her lips on his.

'Where is your cell phone?' She asked him when they finally came up for air. He collapsed back on the pillows and frowned.

'In the pocket of my pants. Which … is in your living room,' He replied, sitting up and wrapping the sheets around his lower half before walking out of her bedroom and down the hall.

She sat up and tightened the sheets around herself, running her fingers through her hair. This was bizarre and scary and _this_ almost represented a typical type of normalcy for them.

He walked back in, jeans on, and pulled his T-Shirt over his head. He sat on the edge of her bed and cocked his head to the side, looking at her.

'What?' He asked, raising his eyebrows at her smiling face.

'Nothing,' She replied, climbing over and pressing her lips swiftly on his before getting out of bed, holding the sheets around her as she walked into her bathroom.

40 minutes later he pulled into the car park of Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, right next to her car. He turned off the ignition and looked at her.

'Now, if we do this really subtly, it'll just look like I parked next to you at the same time. Got it?' He winked at her and opened the door, stepping out and closing it behind him. She did the same and turned to her car, opening it and grabbing out her jacket.

When she turned around hit the 'lock' button on her keys, he wasn't standing behind her. She smirked and pulled her bag tighter over her shoulder and began walking towards the entrance of the hospital.

_This was definitely turning out to be anything but nothing._

It had turned out to be an odd day.

She didn't quite know what to expect from him. She found herself shifting slightly everytime he addressed her, or looked at her, and she wondered whether anyone had noticed her awkwardness. Their patient was currently stable, dosed up with about 4 different drugs he had ordered them to give him. It hadn't yet had a devastating effect.

She took off her glasses and set them down on her desk, finally making up her mind and deciding to talk to him. Talk maybe wasn't the best word. Never the less, she imagined nothing could be as bad as sitting in the office, reading a line on a chart over and over as her mind was preoccupied.

She pressed her hand on the cold glass of his door and stepped into the surprisingly dark room. She stopped.

The only light that was illuminating his office was his lamp, filling the room in a soft amber glow. He sat in his chair. There was a bottle of pills sitting on his desk, 3 spilling onto the surface. His hand was clutching his leg when he looked up.

Saw her.

'House …' Her voice was soft as she took another step towards him, her breathing hitched as she stared at him.

He rolled his eyes and let go of his leg. She paused, noticing the shift in his behaviour and deciding to keep her distance. This was happening. His pain had come back. Was this why …

'Your leg … How much does it hurt?' She asked softly, standing still in the middle of the room.

'Enough,' He replied, grabbing a Vicodin off his desk and tossing it into his mouth.

She bit her lip. 'Do you …'

'I'm fine.' His voice was firm.

'House …' She began, almost placatory.

'I'm fine.' He replied louder, his voice etched with finality.

Her heart missed a beat and her breath caught in her throat. She stood still, almost afraid to move, but mostly in shock. Fast. _Too fast._ A lump gathered in her throat and she swallowed. She wasn't going to cry. Not now.

'Fine.' She said, turning around and walking out of his office.

He didn't really expect her to look back.


	5. Chapter 5

X

_Now I'm twisted up when I'm twisted with you_.

Dance Inside, All American Rejects

X

Somehow, she ended up at her place.

Her mind was still reeling and she was mixed between being pissed off at herself, and at him. Because this was just as much her fault as it was his.

She let it get this far. She could have stopped it. (No, she couldn't.)

His leg pain was starting to come back. And by the looks of it, fairly badly. Her stomach gave a twang of pain when she thought of him. She walked into her kitchen and reached into her cupboard, grabbing a glass and a carton of aspirin. Her head was throbbing uncontrollably. Downing the pill and washing it down with a swig of water, she placed the glass on the kitchen counter and turned around to walk back into the living room.

The knock at her front door echoed through her apartment and she froze, her face wavering slightly as she stared at her door. She knew who it was. She hadn't even opened her door, yet she knew who it was.

She didn't know what made her walk over to the door and slide the lock. She was waging an internal battle within herself, and her mind yelled at her to stop. To stop forcing this pain on herself. On him. On _this_. But she slid the lock and turned the door handle anyway.

This was addictive.

He stood at her doorstep and the first thing she noticed was that his cane was firmly clasped in his hand. He was leaning on it, his knuckles white as he looked up at her. A lump gathered in her throat and she pushed it down, before crossing her arms across her chest and staring at him. She was not going to back down.

'Hi,' he said softly, staring up at her with a look that made her want to just step forward and pull him to her. Because she could see it. See the pain of his leg and his thoughts and his disappointment. And that killed her to see him like that.

'Hi,' she replied, unclenching. It was simple. Yet she knew that deep down he would appreciate it.

He continued to look at her, and she felt exposed under his stare. Because this one was different. This gaze was different. And she noticed it more everytime his blue eyes pierced hers. She stood up straighter, and rested her hand on the wood of the door.

He wouldn't look away. She knew what he was doing and she didn't find herself caring.

She took a step back, opening her door wider and allowing him to enter her apartment. He took a step through the threshold and waited for her to close the door. She snapped the door shut, her mind spinning as she slid the lock, and turned around.

His lips were on hers before she could even think.

She gasped slightly at the abruptness of the kiss and tensed as he pushed her up against the wall of her apartment, his mouth moving roughly over hers. He bit her bottom lip and gently sucked on it and she moaned slightly, easing herself into him as she grasped the front of his shirt and began to kiss him back. His tongue brushed lightly against her lip before he pushed it into her mouth, allowing it to snake around hers.

She pressed her body into him as he kissed her. This was wrong. This wasn't happening. Everything about this didn't make sense, wasn't logical in the eyes of Allison Cameron, yet the sensations he was causing her body to have pressed up against her was something she didn't want to go away.

She never wanted it to go away.

He broke away quickly and rested his forehead on hers. 'I –' he looked away, his breath still warm against her cheek. 'I need you,' he said roughly, moving his hand down to her hip and gently rubbing it.

She closed her eyes, licking her lip to ease out the bruise that she knew was going to appear. This was really happening. Again.

'I'm not going anywhere,' she replied softly, her breath hitching slightly as he squeezed her waist tighter. It was his way of letting her know that it was ok. That this was ok. That he was sorry for what had happened before.

She bit her lip as he continued to stare at her, his thumb tracing the side of her hip. Gently, she reached for his hand, splaying her fingers over his and pressing them deeper into her hip. She moved it up, allowing him to brush against the curve of her breast. She hooked her fingers in his and pressed against him, her face inches from his.

'You need to forget. I want to help you,' She said softly, her breath whispering against his mouth.

She pressed her lips against his, breathing deeply as he kissed her. This was different. It was need, want, and passion. He kissed her with everything he had, because he wanted to make this stop. And kissing her, feeling her pressed up against him, her body heat radiating off his, was what was making him forget.

She broke off and stared at him. Her fingers squeezed his and she broke away, leading him into her bedroom. They reached her door and she turned around, opening the handle from behind and pushing open the door. She pulled him to her and pressed her lips firmly on his, her hands grasping the material of his T-Shirt and holding onto him as she backed them up into her bedroom.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against him, their bodies meshing together as he backed her up to her bed. His free hand went into her hair and she stopped them at the corner of her bed, turning him around. They slowly edged back on the comforter, and she straddled his lap, making sure she didn't jar his leg.

His hands curled around her hip and his fingers toyed with the hem of her shirt, lifting it up slightly so that he could rub his hands over her back as she moved her lips to his neck, pressing open-mouth kisses along his collarbone. Her hands went to his shirt and she pulled it up over his head, tossing it over his head and on the floor beside the bed. He lifted her shirt up higher, before pulling it completely off her head and allowing it to topple on the mattress next to them.

Their mouths connected again and she ran her tongue along his bottom lip, gently easing out whatever marks that would appear later. He moaned in approval and lifted his head up slightly, pushing his tongue into her mouth and colliding it with hers.

Her skirt was hitching up higher above her thigh, and he moved his fingers over to the zipper, sliding it down before pushing it down her legs. Her eyes fluttered shut when his finger brushed against her panties, feeling her through the thin material. He dipped his fingers into her underwear and ran his knuckles along her, causing her to moan and arch against him. Her head rolled against his shoulder and he breathed in the smell of her hair. It was stupid and ridiculous and it damn well wasn't something he would do, but for the first time in his life, he doesn't give a fuck.

He slipped a finger inside of her and smirked when she hissed. She brushed her lips against his shoulder and her warm breath tickled his cheek. He teased her and she jerked, her hips arching into his touch as she bit her lip.

She brushed her hand against his hardened flesh through his jeans and he moaned at the contact. She wanted to make him _forget_. Her fingers worked the buckle of his jeans and she hooked her fingers in them, tugging them down his legs. He pushed the rest of them down before leaning up into her and kissing her cheek as she dipped her hand into his boxer shorts and rubbed him, pulling his shorts down to accommodate her ministrations. He groaned and arched into her touch, his eyes closing as she gently began to rub it.

'_Fuck_,' he hissed, jerking slightly. He grabbed her waist and pulled her underwear down her legs and leaned up into her.

She settled onto him and eased herself down, a groan escaping her lips as he entered her. They gained a rhythm and a moan escaped her lips as she came, clenching as he came soon after. Her breathing was ragged as she lay down next to him, wiping her bangs out of her face. He laid back and attempted to regulate his breathing, cocking his head to look at her.

She was flushed; her face sweaty and she bit her lip as she breathed. A small smile formed on her mouth and she stared at him, before moving her hand over to his and gently placing her fingers over his hand.

He knew that tomorrow they'd have to have a discussion. But for the moment he was as content as he ever thought he could be.


End file.
